What does this new life has for me ?
by Panda de l'ombre
Summary: Warning G!P Bella. Don't like ... Well, don't read. A vampire Bella who finally find what she was searching. A goal, friends and a family. Oh, and some problems too of course ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Just a warning to say that it's a G!P Bella story. So, if you don't like it stop right there and read another story. For those who are still here, well enjoy the story, follow, comment. And see ya to the next upload.**

* * *

The first thing that I realize when I wake up is the absence of the pain. Then, the realization that I am a vampire. Me, Bella Swan, 19 for the eternity is now a vampire. The thing is, that I can't remember who bites me. I remember everything else, except for that. I look around and the definition of my surroundings is incredible. My earring is also really good. I stand up, and feel something between my legs. I pull down my pants and underwear… there is a penis now. Not a vagina but a fucking penis ! And not a small one ! No, a huge penis. 9' long and 3' large. There are also balls behind it, which are also pretty big. What in the hell happened ? Well, my new life begins really well. I pull my pants back on but it doesn't feel good because of my new appendage now. Perfect. I smell something delicious. Mmmh … Blood. I ran for it and drink from the man without any remorse. After, I finished to drink from him I break his neck and bury him. I need to find some new clothes because I may be a vampire but it really begins to bother me. I ran to the next city and everything is close, of course just my luck ! I manage to climb into a shop and steel a boxer, boyfriend pants, a bra and a black shirt. I then go outside and change quickly. Ah, much better ! I put my old clothes in the ground and search for something to burn them. Then out of nowhere my hand lights on fire. It doesn't hurt or anything. I'm fascinated by this. My gift and a useful one may I add. So, I finally manage to burn my old clothes and leave the town. I always wanted to travel the world and now I have the opportunity to do it, so here I am.

2 years later

Well, I managed to travel a little around the world and of course, to find some problems. Yeah, my luck hasn't really changed since I'm a vampire. I didn't hear from the Cullens and I'm really glad about that. But a year ago, I came across a woman vampire, that I never saw before, who wanted to kill me. I don't even know why. During this time, I managed to control perfectly my fire and partially my shield. Yes, I have two gifts. Awesome, right ? I also met a vampire guy who managed to discover a way to tattoo vampires. So, yeah, I have several of them. One on my back, two wings : the left one is demon wings and the right one an angel wing. I also have a tribal tattoo that goes from the right side of my neck and goes to my collar bone and my right arm. On my left arm, in roman number my birth date and my change date. Yeah, well, what can I say, I love tattoos. Once you get one you can't stop. Back to this marvelous moment. I'm being chase by ten newborns. Thanks to my new enemy, who I don't even know the name. Oh, joy. I manage to burn nine of them but the last one jump on me. But thanks to my physical shield, I throw him out and burn him. I thought it was over, how wrong I was. I hear my dear friend (hello irony) says :

"Well hello Swan. I see you killed 10 of my men. Bravo ! But let's see what you can do against 30 newborns."

Oh no. Shit, shit and shit again. That's not good ! At all !

I wait for them to come closer, then throw ball fire after ball fire. But there are too much of them. One of them, manage to jump on my back but as soon as he's there he's gone. I swear it wasn't me. I turn around and see a lot of vampires with coats. Then realization hits me : the Volturi. Good or bad thing ? I don't have time to think so I continue to fight them and with the Volturi's help, it's easier. In no time, it was over but I still couldn't see my enemy. I was going to go search for her when I feel someone restraining me around my neck an torso. I knew that it was one of the Volturi guard so I choose to not defend myself. I think it's a good choice, if I want to live of course.

"Well, well, well. Hello, what do we have here ?"

I couldn't look at him because of the one who was holding me quite strongly if someone is interested.

"Felix, please, could you please let her breathe. It doesn't seem like she wants to attack us."

I felt his arm losing some restrain enough to move a little but not enough to run from them.

The man who was talking is now in front of me and when our eyes locked, I felt something. Like he was a paternal figure or something.

"You ... Cia, darling could you come here, please ?"

A women with dark hair is now standing next to him.

"Look at her, Cia."

And when our eyes met, the same thing happened for her, except like it was like a mother bound. What's going on ?

"We finally founded her ..."

"Yes darling. So, little one. My name is Aro Volturi and this is my mate Sulpicia Volturi. What's your name ?"

"Isabella Swan ."

"So, you're the famous Isabella !"

"Famous ?"

"Yes, the Cullen's Isabella !"

"I'm not THEIR Isabella. I don't want to have anything to do with them anymore."

"Ok, sorry, my bad. But either way, we still have a problem here."

"O ... K ?"

"We just discovered that you are our bounded daughter to me and my mate, Cia."

"Bounded daughter ? What do you mean ?"

"Well, there is the bound between mate, like me and Cia. And bounded family like you with us. We have the urge to protect you because you are our bounded daughter. But, the problem is that you were found fighting an army of newborns and we don't know why. May I ?"

He says extending her hand. Felix allow me to raise my hand and to take Aro's hand. After a few seconds :

"Marvelous. I can't read her !"

"Excuse me ?"

"Yes, see like Edward I can see all the people thoughts just by touching them. But nothing with you, it's all blank !"

"Oh, hum, well it's because of my shield, I think."

"You have two gifts ?"

"Yes. Amazing. You my darling are quite unique."

"Thanks ? I guess."

"Ok, more seriously. Why the attack ?"

"Well, a year ago I met this women vampire. Met is a big word, if I can add. And I don't know why, but right away she wanted to kill me. I swear, I never, ever met her. So, I have no clue as to why she wants to kill me."

"Mmmh interesting. Where is she now ?"

"I don't know. But she was here a few moments ago so she can't be too far."

"Demetri !"

"Yes, Master ?"

"Find her and bring her to us, alive."

"Yes Master."

And Demetri left. I look around and I see all the Volturi waiting. Felix is still restraining me. Sulpicia looks at me like she wants to hug me or something. And Aro as a glee expression on.

Then after a few minutes Demetri comes back with my enemy. It's weird because my enemy has the ability to shock you and to put vampires unconscious. It doesn't feel right. What's her plan ?

Aro and Sulpicia begin to approach her when I see it. Her mischievous smile. She shock Demetri and run to the royalty couple. My blood is boiling. I send my physical shield and Felix is thrown in a three and I run as fast as I can to save them. I manage to catch my enemy and we fight like I never fight before. Even with my shield I feel her shocking me. She goes harder in her shocking and faster in her punches. Then I got an idea. I throw myself at her and she shocks me so hard that I cry in pain but continue with my plan. I manage to grab her neck and began to pull her head off. She grabs my arms and I shout in agony. The pain is worst than when you become a vampire. I manage to call my fire and in a last tentative break her neck and her head rolls on the ground. It's finally over ... I'm feeling so weak and empty. I fell to my knees. Then I collapse but I feel hands on me and people calling my name. That's when I fell unconscious …


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! Well, firstly, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I wasn't expecting all of that so quickly.**

 **So here is the second chapter. It begins slowly but don't worry, in the next chapters there will be more actions.**

 **So, enjoy this chapter, follow /favorite and review. And see you next chapter !**

* * *

I begin to feel myself emerging slowly. Hugh ! I feel so tired (weird seeing that vampire doesn't sleep) and weak (meaning thirsty of course) ... I hear someone telling something but I can't understand what they are saying. I groan in pain because everything hurts ... damn, she did a number on me. Well, to explain her power, while she shocks you she burns your energy. It would kill any humans but not us. No, we are already dead. So, on vampires, it just makes you fell unconscious from the lack of energy, gives you the thirst of your life and if you're lucky enough a wonderful headache. So, back to this amazing moment. I manage to focus enough to finally open my eyes. I see an unknown ceiling. It's all seems … rocky and old. What the … Suddenly afraid, I leave the bed at vampire speed ... Well it's the idea of the year ... I'm so weak that a second later, I'm crashing into a wardrobe, then fell 'graciously' on the floor. My legs can't seem to answer me anymore. Then, two people walk to me and help me going back to the bed. I realize that it's Aro and Sulpicia, my ... parents, I guess, now. Then Sulpicia says :

"How do you feel, honey ?"

I manage to say : "Weak." Or something that must sounds like that.

"Don't worry honey. It's going to be ok."

Then Aro leaves quickly the room and comes back with three humans.

"Honey, can you stand, now ?"

I shake slowly my head. Even that simple movement hurts.

"Aro, please bring one over here."

He brings me one and presents me the neck. I can't even bite into it. Fuck … I'm so pathetic ! Aro must have felt my distress because he bites into the human's neck and presents it again to my mouth. I manage to open my mouth ... Aaahhh, so good. I drain him slowly. I feel better but still not at the top of my form. I stand … slowly this time… then reach for another one. Once I'm done with this one, I'm still a little hungry so I bite and drain quickly the last one. All good now. I turn around and I'm being hug tightly by Sulpicia then by Aro.

"Honey, how do you feel, now ?"

"Better, thank you."

"You scared us, over there. You were unconscious for a week. It was reckless ! But thanks for defending us."

A week ? Wow. That's why I was so weak. "I'm sorry but she was dangerous with her gift. I had to stop her, once for all."

"We are very touched, by your gesture. But, it was really dangerous, you have to be more careful, honey." Says Sulpicia.

"Yes, little one. You were really lucky over there. But don't worry, you'll be trained properly and you'll become a remarkable warrior in no time. What do you say about that ?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'd love that. Thank you."

They hug me again. I feel content, relax and finally loved. Something that I didn't felt in a long time.

"Ok. Well, we are going to present you to the guard and to your uncles and aunts. They can't wait to finally meet you ready ?"

"Yes, let's go."

We pass in a few corridors, then we are in front of two huge and massive doors. Aro opens them. Well, I think it's the throne room. We enter it and I feel a little intimidated. We go straight to a blonde couple.

"Isabella, this is your uncle Caius and her wife Athenodora."

I talk with them a little. I like Caius because he seems angry at first but he's someone really smart. It's just a façade to see how we would react under fear and pressure. He's really interesting and it might be a surprise, but also funny when you begin to know him. Athenodora is someone who loves literature. We begin to talk about the books we read, our favorite's authors and our opinions on them. She said that I can go to her library whenever I want. I can't wait for it and read as many books as I can. I can see why they are mates, they both are really smart and love knowledge. They complete each other perfectly. They hug me, then leave the room.

"This is Marcus and her mate Didyme. She's also Aro's sister."

Marcus is like a grandpa. It's funny. He looks very protective of the one he loves and always has some good advice to give you and stories to tell. Didyme, for her part, is "a little obsess with her garden" like she says. We talk about trees and flowers. What is my favorite flower and the signification of it. If you have any question about trees or flowers, she's better than any encyclopedia in the world. She tells me that I can go to her garden whenever I want. I love them both already. Marcus says that he can see the bounds between people. Really usefull gift, I think. Then they hug me and leave too.

"Ok. So, I think you may remember Felix and Demetri." Aro says.

"Yeah, sure. About that ... Humm, sorry Felix, for … you know … throwing you into that tree."

"It was so cool, Princess ! It was the best thing that happened to me in a decade. We are going to have so much fun while I'll train you !"

"Hum, ok."

Demetri looks a little reserved. But when I begin to talk about my tattoos he begins to be really interested. He asks me a lot of questions about them. The process, how long, the color … I'm sure we are going to be good friends, as well. He also has a gift : he is a tracker. The best gift in the world. No one can escape from him. Wow. Then they say their goodbyes and leave the throne room.

"You won't meet Jane, Santiago and Afton because they are on a mission in Sweden. They'll be back in two weeks. But, here is Alec, Jane twin brother, Chelsea and Heidi. She's the one who brought you the humans you eat earlier."

"Oh, well, thanks for the snacks Heidi."

They all laughed. "You're welcome princess."

Heidi has the gift to attract people thanks to her beauty, Chelsea can manipulate relationships and Alec can deprive you of all your senses. Heidi is really touchy and flirty. Oh and she loves shopping (remind me of someone that I would like to not remember). Chelsea is Alec's mate. She's a little shy but seems nice and interesting. I really like Alec. He tells me that he loves doing some pranks on the guards. I tell him that I can help any day and that I could even bring my personal touch. Then they say their goodbyes and left the room like the others.

"I like them all already." I say to Aro and Sulpicia.

"I'm glad you like them, honey. So, now we are going to explain to you the rules of the vampires. After that we'll show you the castle and your room. Then if you want, you can tell us more about you. When it's over, you will train with Felix. Sounds good ?"

"All good."

For a long time they explain to me all the different rules of being a vampire and the rules inside the castle and the city. Some are obvious, others are more subtle, so it's good to know them. Then they show me the castle and the amazing gardens, property of Didyme, of course. At first it could be intimidating but with vampire memory, it's quite easy to find your way in this huge labyrinth. Then they show me my room. It's on the third floor with the kings and queens. I'm here because now I'm considered like royalty. I find it weird but at the same time funny. I like it. The guards are all on the second floor.

"So, little one would like to tell us your story. You don't have to of course ..."

"He's asking that because he can't read you and is quite upset about it."

"Yes, because it's my daughter ! And it's the only person that I can't read." He's literally pouting right now.

"You're a big baby, you know that ? So, Honey ?"

I nod. Ok, well here goes nothing…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ! WOW, I have to say that I'm really happy about ALL the comments, follows and favorites.**

 **So, here is the next chapter. I try to upload every monday. I hope I will still be able to do that when I will be back in school. Don't worry it's still in a while ...**

 **So, enough about my life ;) and here is the third chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. Comment / Follow and favorite.**

* * *

"Hmm ... Ok. Well, I was born on September 13th, 1987 in Forks, Washington from Renée and Charlie Swan. When I was 3 months my parents divorced and my mom took me and we moved into California. I choose to move back in Forks with my dad when I was 17 because I knew my mom wasn't happy. Her new husband is a minor baseball player and because of his job he travels a lot. So, my mom had to stay with me. And when I came back in Forks, I met the Cullen. Now, it seems stupid but at the time I thought that I loved Edward or maybe the idea of him loving me, I don't really know ... I figured on my own that they were all vampires. Well with all the clues, it was pretty easy to figure it out. My relation with Edward began to be a little too much of … everything … It's weird to explain. And after a while, I wanted to break up with him, but he told me that we were mates, so I stayed with him. It wasn't my best decision but I felt guilty at the time for not loving him like he did. But after what happened at the ballet studio and the accident, I knew that he wasn't my forever ..."

"Honey, what happened into this ballet studio ?"

"Well James, a nomad, had a habit to chase his victims, play with them before he drain them. So naturally he wanted to use me as his dinner and tricked me to come into this ballet studio without the Cullen knowing about it. He then began to play with me like a cat with a mouse … but then Edward came to the rescue. They were fighting each other and to anger Edward, James bites me …"

"And that's when you became a vampire."

"No no, hum … Edward sucked the venom out of me because he didn't want me to become a vampire and 'losing my soul'. But he had a really hard time to stop. That's when I knew that he wasn't my mate. A mate would have stopped the minute my blood was clean of the venom. But he continued, like I was he's favorite drug. And I learned after that, that I was his singer. It's either being a singer or a mate, not both of them at the same time."

"Aro I don't care if you think the boy has some potential but I'm going to kill him."

They both are looking murderous. But, I chose continue my story.

"Then, the Cullen's family decided to celebrate my birthday even if I formally told them to not do it. Well, if I'm being honest, it's more Alice's fault than the rest of them. Her and her damn gift … Regardless of that, I was dragged to the birthday party. I was opening one of my presents and that's when I cut one of my fingers with a paper. Edward pushed me forcefully into a wall and a mirror. I open my hand because of the broken mirror. What started as paper cut finger ended with a cut open arm. And that's when Jasper attacked and tried to kill me. All the family was restraining him as best as they could. After they were all out of the house, Carlisle put some stitches on my arms and cleans the living room from any blood. After, that Edward took me back to my house. A few days later, he brings me into the forest and broke up with me right there. He told me that it was just a phase and that all the family was already gone and that it would be like I never met them. After telling me that he just … left. I was so shocked of how he did it and his words were pretty hurtful, making me feel like I was a fucking toy, but I'm glad he broke up with me. It would have happen sooner or later anyway. After everything, I graduated from high school and went into College in Seattle. I was enjoying College, I even had some friends there. I can't remember how, but I was turned a year later and woke up in Alaska. I traveled the world for a year, met some interesting vampires and then was chased for another one year. And that's when you found me being chased by newborn and a revengeful vampire."

"Wow. Well you hadn't an ordinary life, little one." Says Aro

"Yeah. Can I ask you something about being turned into a vampire ?"

"Go ahead, you can ask us anything you want, honey."

"Well, when I woke up something change in me. Not the vampire thing but ..."

"But what little one ..."

"Hum ... Well ... You see … Now, I have a penis. And I didn't have one before, so ..."

"Mmmh, I never heard about that before. But one thing is sure, it's that you are really special, little one."

"Yes, honey. We love you even more now that we know your story. You're so courageous, intelligent, talented and smart, that we both are really proud if you. It doesn't make you less beautiful, just more unique." Says Sulpicia

"Thank you." And I hug them. If I was human, I would have blush and cry.

"Ok, so now, I think you should start your training with Felix."

"Yes you're right. By the way how long will it last ?"

"Usually, around 6 months."

"And after that ?"

"Well it's your up to you. You could either chose to go on missions or stay in the castle. But don't worry, we will see about that in time." Says Aro.

"Ok."

"You remember the way to the training room, honey ?"

"Yes."

"Good, we have things to do but we will found you later when your session will be over, ok ?"

"Yeah, sure."

We hug one last time and I leave for the training room.

I enter the room and it's reaaaalllly huge. It's all in stone with four big pillars in the room. I see Felix and Demetri sparing together. They are so fast and very accurate that even with my vampire vision it's hard to follow every movement. When they see me, they stop right away.

"Isi ! Ready to be train ?" Says Felix.

"I think, but you shouldn't have stop for me."

"Don't worry princess, last time, we spared for two days non-stop. And I kicked Felix's ass, of course !"

"You were lucky, that's all. It will never happen again"

"Mmh yeah, sure. That's why it's been the 10th time I won a fight, right ?"

Felix grumbles something inaudibly.

"What ? You are pouting now ?"

Demetry and I both laugh at Felix's expense.

"Alright, Fe I need to go. See you later princess."

"Bye Demetri !"

"Ok, so Isi, to win a fight you need to let your instincts lead you. Don't think or you will lose every time. You will won 95 % of your battles with your instincts."

"And the other 5% ?"

"Well, that's why you need me to train you ! Ok, ready ?"

I don't have time to answer that he's already on me, punching me and throwing me across the room. I try to get up but he already has his hand around my neck and says :

"Again !"

It goes like that for a long time, me flying across the room, sometimes stopping one of his punches if I'm lucky. I don't really feel that I do better … Then someone open the door, I look at it and in my inattention Felix grab me and send me flying again. Ouch !

"Felix that's enough for today. Isabella, honey, I think that you should eat. You'll come back tomorrow, ok ?"

"Ok." I stand on my feet and my arms are all cracked. I bet the rest of my body is in the same state. I go over Sulpicia. She doesn't look really happy and say :

"Felix, I know you love sparring but be careful with her."

"Yes Mistress. My apologies."

"No Fe. It's okay. It's the only way so I can learn to fight."

"Honey, you're right but he should be more careful."

I groaned and say : "Ok..."

"Good. So, what do you say we go to lunch together."

I laughed and say :

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, let's go."

"Bye Fe !"

"Bye Isi !"

We run and leave the castle. We run for about half an hour and found a group of man who isn't up for any good. They all are drinking and have some guns. I look at Sulpicia and she nods. We run to them, knock them unconscious quickly and begin to drink from them. Once they are all drained, we burn them and bury them.

"Better honey ?"

"Yeah, all good now. Thank you." My skin is now all smooth again. It's a relief, that's for sure.

"Good." I hug her and she's purring like a content cat. I feel at home and loved. It's amazing. And a few seconds later, I'm purring too. We stay like that for a while happy to have finally found each other.

* * *

 **So, yeah, still no Jane :( ... but I promise she will be in the next chapter. :) If you have some suggestions, post a comment and I'll see what I can do.**

 **See you all next chapter and have a good week !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone ! Well, thank you all for the following (more than 100, wow, you're crazy ! :) ), the comments and the favorites.**

 **So, here is the 4th chapter. I hope you will like it. So, like usual follow / favorite and comment.**

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since I began my training, mental and physical. Well, it seems that I have a really high resistance to blood. Not as good as the kings but close to them. Also, I'm getting a little better at sparing. Sometimes, I get to fight back, punch a few times Felix but only for a few seconds before he sends me flying across the room. It can be a little frustrating but I'm lucky to learn from him. Thanks to him in a few months I will be one of the best, I can't wait for it. We became really good friends like with all of the rest of the guards, especially Alec. We are now both called the "evil pranksters". We pulled some pranks on the guards but our favorite is Felix. The last time we put some self-tanning crème in his shower gel. We heard him screaming all around the castle. I never knew that a carrot-vampire could exist. It was hilarious even the kings and queens were laughing. It took him a week to be his old self again. Don't worry we thought about taking a lot of photos to use against him. A part from that, my uncles and aunts are really protective of me. A new vampire, thought it would be funny to grab my ass. Yeah, well, after they took care of him he would be lucky if he could ever grab something again. They burnt his arms and legs and is now locked up in the prison. I thought it was a 'little' extreme but they told me that he was lucky to still be alive. Lesson learned for all the others vampires. Now, I finally refer to Aro and Sulpicia as dad and mom. The first time it happened, I didn't even realize I called them that, I thought there were gonna cry in joy. Well, let's just say that I love my new life here.

Right now, I'm sparring with Felix and it could be better but it could also be a lot worse.

"Come on, Isi ! I now you can do better."

"Yes well I don't know how !" Yes I'm frustrated and a little mad. Sometimes I feel like a dog that would learn to drive. I don't even know what I'm doing or how to dot it…

"Trust your instincts and stop thinking about everything." That's what you keep saying and it doesn't help … at all !

I hear people approaching. My parents and 3 other people. The door opens and that's when I smell it. The most delicious fragrance that I have ever smelled. Even better than blood, that's saying something. I turn around and I see her. Mate. My mate. I'm so fucking happy that I found her so quickly, plus she's so beautiful. Wow. I'm about to walk to her when I feel Felix's hand on my shoulder and he throw me again across the room. But this time I collide hard against a pillar. It broke and I'm buried into the pieces of pillar, ceiling and rocks. Damn, it hurts. I may be a vampire but still. What a good first impression on my mate. I hear a loud growl, someone screaming in pain and a litlle commotion. I try to move but I'm in a really awkward position, which make it impossible for me to move. Great… I growl in pain and frustration. I hear someone running to me and throwing away the debris and rocks. Then after a few seconds, I see her. My mate is helping me. I feel like I'm dreaming. She's so beautiful, I don't think that I can get use to it. She throws away more pieces so I can finally move and get out of here. She gives me a hand and helps me standing out of there.

"You, ok ?" She says, looking really worried.

"Yes thank you. It wasn't the first time that I was flying across the room. But the pillar thing, well it's a first." I say trying to light up the mood.

She growls rather loudly. Oops. Mom comes to me and says :

"Honey, how do you feel ?"

"I need some blood but it should be ok. Sorry about the pillar."

"The pillar doesn't matter. Felix will fix it. You should stop to scare us like that, honey."

"Sorry..."

"Mmh." She grabs me and hugs me. She really likes to hug me. It seems to relax her a lot. I hear a possessive growl behind me.

"Jane, calm down. It's my daughter. By the way, congratulations, both of you."

"Thanks." We both manage to say. She goes back to the group. I turn to my mate and say :

"Hi, I'm Isabella. Nice to finally found you."

"Jane. I was waiting so long for you." I smile really happy about that and stare in her crimson eyes. I see so many things in there that it amazes me. I take her hand and bring her into a hug. Her smell, hmmm, it's amazing and her body fits perfectly into mine. We are made for each other, I can feel it. We broke the hug but I keep her hand in mine and we go to the small group. We arrive and see Felix on the ground with mom and dad looking at him, if looks could kill...

"Hum, what hapened to him?" I ask

"..."

"Hellooooo ! What happened ?"

Mom is the one answering

"After Felix sent you flying against that pillar, Jane used her power on him. It took me, Aro and Afton to stop her from murdering him and turning him into ashes."

I turn to Jane and ask :

"You have a gift ? What is it ?"

"I can inflict unimaginable pain with my mind to anyone."

"Cool. The opposite of Alec. It's pretty ironic, I think."

"Ok, honey. You have already met Jane. So, this is Afton and Santiago."

"Oh, hi you two. I'm Isabella Swan. So how was Sweden ?" They laughed.

"Without the newborns, it would have been better. But it was okay." Says Santiago.

"Yeah, but we prefer Italy. The food is better here." I chuckle.

"I'm talking about the pizza, of course." Says Afton.

And we all laugh hard at the joke.

"Alright. Little one I think you should use a snack or two. Then you'll be free for the rest of the week. So do you Jane." Says Aro.

"Thanks dad !"

"Thank you, master."

"Felix, the throne room. Now !" Says Sulpicia. He's going to have a really bad week.

"Yes mistress."

I turn to Jane and say : "Wanna go eat with me ?"

"It will be my pleasure."

"Ok let's go. Bye everyone."

A chorus of goodbyes was heard while we were leaving the room and the castle.

We run for a little while and we found a group of drug dealers. I turn to Jane and she nods her head. We run to them at vampire speed and rapidly drain them from their blood. We broke their neck and I burn them with my power. Jane seems surprise by my power.

"Your gift is fire ?"

"Yes it's one of them."

"Them ?"

"Yes, you see one of my power is that I can create and manipulate the fire. My second gift is that I'm a shield. Both mental and physical."

"It's seems amazing."

"Yeah, I'm still working on them but it tends to be really useful in some cases. For example if you use your power on me, I would feel nothing."

"No ! I could never do that !" She says growling.

"Hum, what ?"

"Using my power on you. I could never do that. It would hurt you and it would hurt me so much to see you like that knowing that it's because of me."

I take her in my arms and say :

"Don't worry Jane, I already tried with Alec and nothing happened, I swear."

She takes a step back and says :

"You what ? I swear I'm going to kill him !" She says growling.

"Hey, hey, easy ok. No one is going to be killed, ok ? It was part of my training."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that I'm suppose to like it." She says pouting.

"Are you … pouting ?" I say laughing.

"No !" I laugh even more.

"Oh, yes you are ! But you look so adorable like that …"

"No ! I'm not adorable ! I'm a fear Volturi guard, I'm a badass with a power that could make any vampire screaming in agony ! So no I'm not …"

She was so cute and adorable while she was rambling that I couldn't resist. I grab her head and I kiss her. She relaxes immediately. Her lips are so soft and taste so sweet, it's amazing. We both moan in pleasure. I run my tongue against the bottom of her lip practically begging for entrance and she happily grants it to me. Our tongues are dancing together in a perfect ballet. We are lost in the moment kissing and moaning while exploring each other. But the moment is broken when she pulls out suddenly and looks at my dick, that I didn't realize was hard now, saying :

"What is that Isabella ?"

* * *

 **I'm not even sorry to stop it there :p ! See ya next chapter !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, well, well ... Oups ?!**

 **More seriously, I'm reaaaalllly sorry about the super long wait. It's not abandonned, don't worry. Life just get in the way and more important my studies. And yes, after 2 more tiring years I finally have my master. Yeah !**

 **I still don't know how often I will be able to update this story but hopefully faster than for this one.**

 **So, back to the story. Thanks to everyone who kept following the story (261), put it in your favs (168) or commenting about it (69). You are amazing and I can't thank you enough. If there is this chapter, it's because I know you are waiting patiently about it. So, thanks again to all of you.**

 **I hope you will like this new chapter.**

 **Like always follow / favorite and comment :)**

* * *

I'm paralyzed by fear. Fear of everything but most importantly, the fear of rejection. My mind is all over the place and the fact that I'm a vampire doesn't help at all because everything is intensified. I want to run as far and as quick as I can but in the mean time I want to stay as close to my mate as possible. But what if she sees me as a freak ? My heart will die a second time, that's for sure. Run or Stay ? Run ? Stay ? I look at Jane and she has a weird look. So, that made my decision, I run. It pains me so much to do that … A few seconds later, I hear someone chasing me. Maybe it's Jane, but I don't want to talk to her or anyone for now, I just want to be alone, so I run faster. As fast as I possibly can. I run for who knows how long but it could have been a few hours. I can't hear anyone chasing me, maybe I lost her. I look around me and all I see is trees. I must be in a forest or something. I feel the hurt from the mate bond but I prefer that pain instead of the rejection pain. It may be stupid but I prefer pain due to ignorance instead of the pain due to rejection. I'm so mad at me for being how I am, something that I can't do anything about, that I begin to destroy trees after trees, I even destroy the few rocks that I find there. Then, after the anger has leaves me, I feel empty. I just drop on my knees to the ground and I'm filled by remorse. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear vampires running in my direction. I only realize that a vampire is here when someone jump on me. I don't even think, I just react by instinct and I throw back whoever it is off of me. I'm about to attack the vampire in question when I feel arms around me.

"Isabella, please, don't." It's Jane. She came for me.

"Jane ?"

"Yes, Isabella, it's me." I look over and the vampire that I throw away was Demetri. In a way I'm relieved that I didn't send Jane flying into a tree. So, I turn around and hug her tight. I take a breath of her smell and I feel instantly relaxed. We stay in that position for a couple of minutes. Then we separate from each other but we are holding each other hands. I look around to apologize to Demetri but he's nowhere in sight.

"He went back to Volterra, Isabella. It's just you and me." I gulp nervously.

"I'm sorry … for everything : running away, hurting and disappointing you …" I say but refuse to look at Jane into her eyes and instead look at the ground.

"No Isabella. Look at me babe." At the nickname I smile a little and look at her. "I'm not mad or disappointed. I was just curious and surprised but not mad, my love. Never at you, ok ? You need to remember that" I nod slowly.

"Good. Now that it's settled. Can you tell me what is going on down there ? Remember I'm not and will not be mad, ok ?" I nod.

"Ok. But to understand that you need to know my story. And you have to promise me to listen until the end and not make any harsh decision, ok ?"

"I think that I'm going to regret it but fine, I promise." She mumbles.

"Ok, so, I was born …"

...

" ... and that's how I stumbled upon the Volturi and became a part of them." I just finished telling her my story. Maybe I should record it so everytime someone ask me to tell them about my life I could just play it… I look at Jane and she still hasn't move.

"Huh, Jane ?" Still nothing. "Jaaane !" Same. Great, I just a broke my vampire mate. Congratulations, you have a new record ! What should I do … oh, I know ! I cup her face gently with my hands and softly kiss her lips. I has nothing to do with our first kiss but I still find it amazing. Finally she reacts and begins to kiss me back but I pull out from it reluctantly.

"Mmh Jane …" She tries to kiss me again. "Jane, huh, mmh, hey, you ok ?"

She presses her forehead to mine and sigh.

"I knew it was a bad idea to promise you that I wouldn't make any harsh decision…"

"Huh ?" Yeah I know, very talkative.

"Well, firstly, to change someone onto a vampire and to abandon her without anything is a bad thing. More frown upon than anything. But the woman who tried to kill you with an army of vampire, that … I wish I could have been here to protect you. She's lucky she's dead." She says with a very evil face. Very, very sexy evil face … No, bad idea Bella, very bad idea !

"So, if I get it right you didn't have a penis before your transformation, right ?" She asks.

"That's right. I still don't know how it happened or even why." I say.

"Well, we'll search together, ok. But I have one more question."

"Yeah ?" I say anxiously.

"How big are you ?" She says with her devil face.

"I … huh… It's …a … I … a .." If I have been still human, I would be as red as a tomato.

She laughs loudly. Wow, I love her laugh. It sounds like an angel. My angel …

"That's ok my love. I will find that by myself then. Come on, let's go back home. I'm sure that your parents, uncles and aunts are waiting impatiently for you." She says.

I take her hand in mine and we begin our way to Volterra.

"Jane ? Where are we exactly ?"

"In France. You were pretty determined and fast by the way. But don't worry, we'll come back if you want." She says with a sexy smile. I groan. She's going to be the death of me. But, I feel like I'm going to like it.

* * *

 **No, cliffhanger this time as an apology :p**


End file.
